Help!
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Menghilangnya Sanada secara mendadak membuat Yukimura mulai bertanya-tanya. Keberadaan maupun keadaan Sanada kini tidak diketahui dan Yukimura hanya dapat mencari berdasarkan informasi dari Yanagi, Tezuka maupun Atobe. Dimanakah Sanada sebenarnya? Apakah yang dia lakukan? Apakah yang Yukimura lakukan untuk menolong Sanada?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Help!**

**Desc : Konomi - Sensei **

**Main Characters: Sanada Genichirou**

**Rat : M **

**Genre : Angst**

**A/N : **Hai ^_^ sudah lama sekali Aoi tidak menulis cerita pasangan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Aoi kembali menulis cerita mereka berdua dan kali ini ada sedikit tambahan disaat membaca cerita ini. Akan ada nama **Reichirou **, sebagai saudari Genichirou. Untuk gambaran penampilannya adalah **Fem!Sanada ver LongHair **^_^

Gomen ne jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan maupun penggunaan kalimat. Kesamaan adegan maupun jalan cerita bukanlah suatu yang disengaja. Cerita ini berdasarkan apa yang pernah Aoi alami maupun yang Aoi baca, namun bukan berarti Aoi mengkopinya mentah-mentah. Gomen atas 'curcol' geje ini...

Okay, sekian dulu dari Aoi dan selamat membaca cerita ini ^^

**Pov: Yukimura Seiichi**

**-000START-**

Udara tenang dan menyejukan melintasi seluruh permukaan bumi yang dapat di laluinya. Suara aktivitas binatang yang berlalu-lalang menandakan akan keberadaan mereka. Tidak hanya suara mahluk hidup, suara benda-benda yang tidak bernyawapun terdengar dan menandakan adanya aktivitas lainnya namun dilakukan oleh mahluk lainnya. Aktivitas manusia yang berbagai macam usia maupun pekerjaan. Kesibukan yang selalu terlihat walaupun langit terang berubah menjadi gelap.

Tidak perduli pagi maupun malam, setiap orang mempunyai kegiatan dan kesibukannya masing-masing. Menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan, pekerja maupun pengangguran, semua aktivitas terus terlihat sampai waktunya mereka tiba untuk beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan kehidupanku yang terus berjalan walaupun keadaan mulai berbeda dari kegiatan sebelumnya.

Memasuki akhir perkuliahan akan membuatku semakin sibuk untuk berurusan dengan dunia orang dewasa. Dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan, teka-teki, kesenangan maupun kepedihan. Semua manis-asin berada didalam lingkungan dewasa tersebut. Perubahan yang terus berjalan hingga kusadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menghilang dalam keseharianku. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada disisiku untuk membantu maupun mendukungku. Seseorang yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan maupun menghabiskan waktu kosong. Kini baru kusadari bahwa orang tersebut mulai menghilang dari kehidupanku dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah 1 tahun berlalu.

Penasaran dengan perubahan tersebut, kuberanikan diriku untuk menemui salah satu sahabat untuk menanyakan dirinya. Yanagi Renji, seorang pengacara muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan sidangnya 2 bulan lalu. Atas kepintarannya, kini Yanagi bekerja disebuah perusahaan internasional yang membantu masalah-masalah baik secara pribadi maupun atas nama perusahaan. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, aku menunggu disalah satu restauran keluarga tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, untuk makan siang bersama.

Dua gelas minuman dingin, semangkuk mie dan satu set makan siang kupesan terlebih dahulu seiring menunggu kedatangan Yanagi Renji. Menatap sisi luar dibalik tebalnya kaca pelapis, posisi dudukku menjadi tegang seiring kulihat seseorang yang kukenal berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil hitam dengan pakaian seadanya. Dua orang pria yang terbalut kain hitan dari atas hingga bawah, memaksanya masuk, menatap sekeliling lalu dengan segera mobil itupun melaju pergi.

"Seiichi, kamu tidak apa-apa?," ucap seseorang yang cukup membuatku terkejut dan hampir kulepaskan handphone dari genggamanku. "Maafkan aku, Seiichi. Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan disini?" tanyanya lagi seiring mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk didepanku.

"Yanagi, maaf jika aku terburu-buru, namun... apa kamu tahu keberadaan Genichirou saat ini?"

Yanagi menatapku sejenak, lalu menahan posisi kepalanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Bukankah selama ini kalian selalu bersama? Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sejak tugas kuliahku menumpuk, perlahan aku mulai jarang bersama dengannya. Pesan maupun telepon mulai jarang darinya. Terakhir dia mengakatan bahwa dia tidak sengaja menghilangkan teleponnya. Ya, aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena dia masih sering mengunjungiku. Namun mendekati ujian akhir, aku semakin jarang bersama dengannya, hingga baru kusadari bahwa satu tahun berlalu begitu cepat tanpa berita darinya. Oleh karena itu, aku sungguh terkejut disaat melihat sosok dirinya diseberang restauran ini, namun..."

"...namun?"

Aku menggeleng. "...aku tidak mengerti, Yanagi Genichirou biasanya selalu terlihat rapi, tetapi tadi dia hanya menggunakan kaus biru dengan celana sepanjang lutut, memasuki mobil sedan hitam dengan 2 orang pria yang memaksanya masuk. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang pengawal, tetapi... apa hubungannya dengan Genichirou? Apa kamu tahu sesuatu, Yanagi?"

"Te-tenanglah Seiichi," paniknya seiring melihatku yang mulai tidak sabaran. "Seiichi, sebenarnya orang yang tepat untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan mengenai Genichirou adalah Tezuka."

"Tezuka?"

Yanagi mengangguk. "Informasi yang kuketahui adalah Genichirou bekerja disalah satu perusahaan milik Atobe sebagai seorang pengawas. Pekerjaan tersebut didapatkan atas informasi dari Tezuka dan Genichirou sudah mulai bekerja sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi setengah tahun kemudian, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Genichirou mulai jarang terlihat di perusahaan tersebut. Entah apakah dia mulai pindah mencari perusahaan lain atau memang ada masalah pada dirinya."

Penjelasan singkat dari Yanagi membuatku semakin ingin segera menemui Tezuka, namun... "...tetapi Yanagi, kenapa kamu merasa yakin kalau Tezuka-lah yang mengetahui 'keberadaan' Genichirou? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? atau... bagaimana dengan Akaya maupun Niou? Bukankah mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama?"

Yanagi menggeleng. "Sejak dua tahun itu, Genichirou sudah tidak melanjutkan perkuliahannya. Seiichi, sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian selama 2 tahun ini? Bukankah hubungan kalian melebihi sepasang sahabat? Mengapa informasi mengenai keberhentian Genichiroupun kamu tidak tahu?"

Aku terdiam dan tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku untuk membalasnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Hubungan kami sejak SMP sudah melebih sepasang sahabat. Aku yang terbiasa dengan bantun darinya maupun orang-orang disekelilingku, membuatku tidak menyadari akan perubahannya. Bahkan untuk hal sederhana seperti itupun aku tidak tahu! Aku sudah gagal menjadi sahabatnya.

"Tetapi Yanagi, jika aku tidak salah mengingat... aku masih berhubungan kontak dengannya setahun yang lalu. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan kuliah maupun pekerjaan sambilannya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai berhenti kuliah dan memilih untuk bekerja, terlebih bekerja di tempat Atobe. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya."

Akhirnya kami hanya terdiam dalam kebingungan. Yanagi membagikan beberapa informasi dan ternyata ada beberapa bagian yang sepertinya memang di rahasiakan oleh Genichirou. Keseharian yang biasa Genichirou lakukan denganku, ternyata ada beberapa bagian yang sepertinya di tutupi olehnya. Penasaran, akhirnya Yanagi memutuskan untuk membantuku mencari informasi lainnya mengenai keberadaannya. Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu dan kamipun saling berpamitan. Yanagi harus segera kembali ke kantor untuk kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Tidak mempunyai kegiatan tetap, kuputuskan untuk menemui Tezuka yang kini masih dalam tahap pembelajaran disebuah rumah sakit.

**-0000-**

Kutatap jam dari layar handphoneku dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat untuk mempersingkat waktu. Beruntung sosok yang kucari terlintas tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, akupun segera berlari untuk menemuinya yang saat ini dia bersama dengan Oshitari Yuushi.

"Bukankah kamu...Yukimura? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?," ucap Tezuka seiring aku berhenti tepat di depannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tezuka terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin didepan sana? Kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada jadwal kelas maupun jadwal jaga. Bagaimana, Oshitari? Yukimura?"

Aku mengangguk namun Oshitari memilih untuk berpamitan dengan kita berdua. Oshitari menjelaskan bahwa masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan, terlebih dia mempunyai jadwal jaga untuk hari ini. Setelah melambai salam perpisahan, akupun berjalan mengikuti Tezuka dari belakang menuju kantin yang dimaksud olehnya. Sebuah kantin yang cukup besar namun tidak terlalu ramai untuk saat ini.

Membeli beberapa minuman sesaat, kami memilih salah satu meja yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk maupun keramaian. Sepertinya Tezuka sudah menyadari maksud dari kehadiranku ini.

"Yukimura, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku? Mengenai Genichirou-kah?," ucapnya perlahan tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa kamu tahu keberadaannya saat ini, Tezuka? Kumohon, beritahu padaku ada apa dengan dirinya. Mengapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Apa dia ada masalah? Mengapa dia..." aku terdiam sejenak dan menunduk. "...mengapa dia memilih dirimu dibandingkan dengan diriku?"

Tezuka meneguk minumannya lalu menatapku. "Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, bisakah kamu simpan terlebih dahulu? Hubunganku dengan Sanada hanyalah sebatas teman, Yukimura. Sepertinya aku bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu, tetapi ini akan memakan waktu panjang. Bagaimana?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Tidak apa, Tezuka. Ceritakanlah padaku... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama 1 tahun...ah tidak, 2 tahun ini lebih tepatnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?"

Tezuka terdiam seiring menekan layar handphonenya lalu ditunjukannya padaku sebuah foto seseorang yang tentunya tidak aku kenal sama sekali. "Genichirou kini bekerja dibawah perusahaan miliknya. Seorang pengusaha yang memiliki kekayaan sebanding dengan Atobe namun sampai sekarang akupun tidak mengerti, mengapa Sanada memilih jalan 'neraka' dibandingkan bekerja diperusahaan Atobe. Hanya informasi itu yang dapat kuberikan, Yukimura."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatap Tezuka. "Jadi, sekarang dia tinggal dimana Tezuka? Apa dia masih tinggal di apartemennya?"

Tezuka terdiam dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Yukimura. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya hanya 2 hari yang lalu dan selebihnya aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku," kini aku yang menggeleng sebagai ganti jawabanku. "Yukimura, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?," kini aku mengangguk sebagai persetujuanku. "Apa selama ini kamu lebih sering fokus dengan dirimu sendiri dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu, Yukimura?"

Tubuhku terhentak. "A-apa maksudmu, Tezuka? Mengapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

Tezuka meneguk minumannya lalu kembali menatapku. "Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, sungguh aku terkejut dengan penampilannya yang tidak biasa. Penampilan yang kamu katakan tadi sudah kulihat terlebih dahulu, dan itu sudah menjadi penampilan sehari-harinya untuk saat ini. Dia datang meminta bantuanku untuk menghubungi Atobe dan beruntung Atobe mempunyai beberapa lowongan sehingga dia bisa langsung bekerja. Jika aku tidak salah mengingat, Selama 1 tahun Sanada bekerja disana dengan prestasi yang sangat baik! Bahkan ayah Atobe tidak jarang memberikan bonus maupun kelonggaran waktu untuk dirinya."

"Kelonggaran?"

"Ayah Atobe berniat membiayai perkuliahan Sanada, Yukimura. Sanada sempat bercerita mengenai masalah keuangan di keluarganya, sehingga pihak Atobe ingin membantu terlebih dengan prestasinya yang mengagumkan. Tentu saja itu bisa menjadi keuntungan buat mereka, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana keputusannya? Apa yang Genichirou lakukan?"

Tezuka menggeleng. "Sanada menolak bantuan tersebut dan memilih untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Penolakan tersebut tentu saja membuat Atobe merasa kesal dan meminta bantuanku untuk mencari tahu. Berkat Inui dan beberapa teman sekelas Sanada, akhirnya didapatkan informasi bahwa sebenarnya Sanada mendapatkan beasiswa untuk perkuliahannya secara penuh. Masalah keluarga yang memicunya untuk berhenti kuliah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Bahkan...," Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan kode padaku untuk mendekatinya, dan berbisik, "...kudengar bahwa Sanada...ah bukan, Genichirou bukanlah anggota keluarga Sanada lagi."

Tubuhku terhentak dan kedua telapak tanganku menutup mulutku yang terbuka. Rasa terkejutku tidak bisa kututupi lagi. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa banyak sekali kejadian mengenai Sanada yang terlewati olehku? Apakah aku benar-benar sahabatnya? Mengapa seorang sahabat tidak mengetahui masalah yang terjadi dengan pasangannya ini? Rasanya... aku...

"Yukimura? Kamu tidak baik-baik saja?," Tezuka menepuk pundakku dan terlihat raut khawatirnya. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. "Yukimura, ini alamat terakhir Sanada yang pernah dia berikan padaku. Semoga alamat ini dapat membantu."

Kuterima selembar kertas darinya dan kubaca dengan teliti alamat yang dimaksud. Tertulis sebuah daerah yang belum pernah kudatangi namun terkenal dengan lingkungannya yang kurang baik. Lingkungan tersebut memang kurang bagus namun mempunyai perbandingan harga yang sangat berbeda dari daerah lainnya. Harga sewa yang sangat murah namun tingkat keamanannya sangatlah buruk.

"Yukimura, kusarankan agar kamu tidak kesana sendirian. Lebih baik kamu bawa seseorang yang dapat melindungimu nantinya," jelas singkatnya seiring memasukan dompetnya kedalam tas hitamnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Tezuka?," balasku sedikit sinis namun sebenarnya aku tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk meremehkan saran-sarannya itu.

"Untuk pertama dan terakhirnya aku datang langsung bersama dengan Sanada. Banyak penduduk yang kurang bersahabat bahkan jika kamu tidak berhati-hati, mereka bisa dengan mudah merampas harta benda milikmu, baik secara paksa maupun tidak. Beruntung aku datang bersama Sanada dan banyak dari mereka yang tidak berani melawannya. Ya, perbandingan kekuatan dan kemampuan tentunya."

Aku kembali mengangguk dan setelah berbincang-bincang sesaat, kamipun berpisah karena hari semakin gelap. Suhu udara semakin menurun sehingga rasa dinginpun mulai menusuk tulang. Banyak yang mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera sampai ditempat tujuan untuk beristirahat maupun menghangatkan diri. Akupun dengan segera mempercepat langkahku menuju kediamanku dan memikirkan rencana untuk mengunjungi tempat tinggal Genichirou.

**-0000-**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, waktu yang kurang baik untuk menghubungi seseorang terkecuali kita masih berhubungan diwaktu sebelumnya. Sebuah ide yang terlintas diwaktu perjalanan pulang, memaksaku untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang yang aku kenal dan hanya dapat berharap bahwa dirinya masih terjaga dan dapat membantu rencanaku ini.

Lebih dari 20 menit, sebuah pesan masuk dan ternyata itu balasan dari orang yang kutunggu-tunggu. _"Ada apa, Seiichi-kun? Tidak biasanya. -Reichirou-_" Balas saudari Genichirou, Sanada Reichirou, saudari dari ibunya dan mereka hanya berbeda 2 tahun.

"_Aku ingiin meminta bantuanmu. Apa besok kamu ada waktu?," _balasku dan dengan segera kukirm pesan tersebut. Kurang dari 5 menit, sebuah pesan kembali kuterima darinya. "_Apa Seiichi-kun ada waktu di sore hari? Sekitar jam 3 sore, karena aku baru selesai kelas tambahan jam setengah 3 sore. Bagaimana? Di taman biasa?". _Seiring senyuman terukir diwajahku, kubalas pesan tersebut sebagai jawaban atas persetujuanku.

Setelah mengirim beberapa pesan singkat lainnya, kumatikan handphoneku untuk mengisi baterainya dan merapikan barang-barangku sebelum beranjak tidur. Kuraih dompet biruku diatas meja kecil disiisi tempat tidur, meraih secarik kertas didalamnya lalu menatapnya. Tubuhku sudah lelah namun pikiranku yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan, membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan terus bertanya-tanya.

'Mengapa Genichirou tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Mengapa Genichirou memutuskan untuk berhenti dari perkuliahannya? Mengapa Genichirou menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu sedikitpun kepadaku? Mengapa dia...'

Semakin kupikirkan, diriku semakin menyadari sesuatu bahwa harusnya akulah yang bertanya-tanya pada diriku.

'Selama ini akulah yang selalu mengeluh maupun meminta bantuan darinya. Disaat aku membutuhkan sesuatu, Genichirou selalu menyediakannya untukku, bahkan sebelum diriku mengatakan padanya. Disaat sulit, dia selalu berada disisiku. Namun... apakah dia pernah menceritakan masalahnya? Ah, tidak. Apakah aku pernah menyediakan waktuku untuk mendengarkan cerita, keluhan, kesenangan, masalah ataupun pengalaman sehari-harinya walaupun terdengar monoton? Pernahkah...?'

Seiring kuberusaha untuk mengingat maupun mencoba mencari kesimpulan, tanpa kusadari nafas dan kedua mataku mulai terasa berat. Kuraih boneka beruang beruang putih pemberian Genichirou, yang dia berikan disaat aku masih berada di rumah sakit, kupeluk dan kudekap erat-erat. Wajahku mulai terasa lembab dan dekapanku semakin erat. Pikiran maupun tubuhku terasa sakit walau tidak ada sedikit luka pada tubuhku.

Kehadiranku selama ini hanyalah menjadi beban bagi dirinya. Tetapi mengapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan sama sekali masalahnya kepadaku? Apakah aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan maupun membantu masalahnya? Lalu, mengapa dia tetap berada disisiku bahkan terus membantuku? Jika aku berkata demikian, dia akan menolak dan mengatakan bahwa, 'Tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja'. Sebagai seorang sahabatnya, mengapa aku tidak dapat menyadari setiap senyuman, tatapan maupun perkataannya, apakah itu sebuah kebenaran ataupun sebuah kebohongan yang dia lakukan untuk diriku.

Sebuah foto pemberian Niou yang terdapat foto kami dimasa tim tennis SMP, foto kelulusan SMA Rikkai dan sebuah bagian khusus dimana hanya aku berfoto dengan Sanada disaat aku menghadiri pertandingan kendonya. Kutatap foto tersebut dan kubaca kembali pesan singkat yang ditulis oleh Genichirou. 'Sehat selalu dan janganlah khawatir bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu'.

"Genichirou...mengapa...," air mataku terus membasahi wajahku bahwkan membuyarkan pandanganku pada foto tersebut. "...apakah aku dimatamu, Genichirou? Mengapa kamu dapat menceritakan masalahmu kepada Tezuka maupun Atobe, namun tidak kepadaku? Sampai kapan kamu akan terus memperlakukanku sebagai sebuah 'benda rapuh', Genichirou? Sampai kapan kamu seperti ini..."

Sebuah buku novel setebal 3 cm kuraih disisi bantalku, mengambil sebuah foto yang kujadikan pembatas buku yang kubaca ini. Foto Genichirou dengan hakamanya disaat pertandingan Kendo, yang diambil diam-diam oleh Yanagi. Kutatap foto tersebut dan meyakinkan diriku untuk mencari dirinya. Selama ini dialah yang selalu mencari keberadaanku maupun melindungiku dari masalah. Kini saatnya aku membalas segala kebaikannya maupun mencari kebenaran dari mulutnya sendiri. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya secara langsung dan jika dia memang ingin menjauhiku, maka aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Mencari keberadaan dirinya, mendengarkan kebenaran maupun menerima kenyataan atas dirinya, menjadi tujuanku untuk saat ini. Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan dirinya bersama dengan Reichirou dalam waktu singkat ini. Mengingat dua orang pria yang bersama dengan dirinya, maupun penampilannya yang begitu berbeda membuatku semakin ingin bertemu dengan dirinya.

_Genichirou...dimanakah dirimu saat ini?_

**-00ToBeContinue00-**

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini **

**^_^ R n R, please ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Help!**

**Desc : Konomi - Sensei **

**Main Characters: Sanada Genichirou**

**Rat : M **

**Genre : Angst**

**A/N : ****^_^ gomen untuk segala keasalahan pengetikan **

**-00Chapter200- **

**Pov : Sanada Genichirou **

Suasana penuh kehangatan, lingkungan yang terasa hangat, orang-orang bersahabat dan kehidupan tentram, menjadi sebuah keinginan bagi setiap orang. Tidak ada masalah maupun beban pikiran, semua keinginan dapat terwujudkan, dan semua harapan dapat terkabulkan, semuanya itu diinginkan oleh seluruh kalangan, dari usia muda maupun tua. Semua impian dan harapan dapat terwujudkan jika kita berusaha semaksimal dan sebaik mungkin untuk hasil yang memuaskan. Namun, bagaimana jika impian tersebut tidak kunjung datang walaupun kita sudah berusaha melebihi mereka yang mendapatkan impian mereka dengan mudah?

Berjalan perlahan menelusuri pinggir sungai dalam waktu 20 menit dan melewati beberapa tikungan selama 10 menit untuk mencapai sebuah kediaman yang sangat sederhana dan jauh dari pusat kota. Lingkungan yang kurang bersahabat dan banyak sekali kejahatan disekitar sini bukanlah sebuah peristiwa baru, bahkan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah diterima oleh semuanya. Keamanan yang tidak terjamin menjadi salah satu alasan bagi setiap orang untuk memilih tempat tinggal walaupun ditawarkan harga murah. Namun memilki keadaan sangat memaksa, membuatku harus tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini dengan banyaknya resiko yang tidak terduga. Beruntung keahlianku dalam olahraga maupun tehnik membela diri sudah kupelajari sejak kecil, sehingga keadaan seperti ini bukanlah masalah untukku.

Memiliki kekuatan fisik maupun ekonomi yang lebih dari biasanya, tidak menjamin kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja. Diatas langit masih ada langit, dibawah tanah bukanlah akhir karena masih ada dasar tanah maupun pusat bumi.

Menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai 5 sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, yang merupakan pintu 'kediaman'ku. Kuraih kunci dari dalam saku jaketku lalu menyalakan lampu yang tidak jauh dari pintu untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan yang sangat sederhana ini. Sebuah meja berukuran 60 x 60 cm menempel pada tembok, sebuah lemari kecil 4 tingkat dengan total 40 x 80 x 150 cm, dan sebuah ruangan kecil untuk kamar mandi dan toilet, dan sebuah selimut tebal terlipat rapi disisi meja, menjadi teman beserta harta bendaku yang paling berharga selama 2 tahun ini. Tempat tinggal yang lebih mirip dengan gudang, kudapatkan dengan harga murah didalam perjalananku menuju kediaman Atobe.

Kuletakan tas kuningku diatas meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada selimut tebal untuk beristirahat. Perlahan kubuka tasku dengan malas dan meraih sebuah handphone berwarna biru metalik dan melihat beberapa pesan yang belum sempat kubaca. Tiga buah pesan dari pengirim yang sama dan memaksaku secara tidak langsung untuk terus menghubungi dirinya. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, kumasukan kembali handphoneku seiring kupejamkan kedua mataku. Mencoba mengistirahatkan pikiran maupun fisikku sebelum kembali beraktifitas yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulakukan sama sekali.

Keluarga Sanada, sebuah keluarga secara turun menurun meneruskan adat istiadat kuno dari keadaan tempat tinggal, sikap, kebiasaan maupun kelangsungan hidup berikutnya. Semuanya sudah diatur berdasarkan tradisi yang ada. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai pada akhirnya aku, sang penerus keluarga memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman yang luasnya hampir sebesar lapangan sepak bola.

Keputusanku untuk keluar dari keluarga Sanada bukanlah keputusanku sepihak. Rasa lelah dengan lingkungan keuarga yang penuh dengan ke pura-puraan, memaksaku untuk melawan ayahku dan beruntung sempat dihentikan oleh kakek dan saudariku. Berbekal tabungan seadanya, sebuah laptop, beberapa baju dan buku, menjadi teman seperjuanganku untuk bertahan hidup.

Pemicu keputusan ini disaat ayah memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah pasangan yang sudah dipilih olehnya berdasarkan tradisi secara turun menurun. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Bukan karena ditunjuknya pasangan tersebut, tetapi alasan memilih pasangan tersebut karena latar belakangnya yang tinggi. Selain itu, sikap pasangan yang dipilih ayahpun sungguh tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku. Terlebih aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku sayangi, walaupun semua orang akan meyangkal maupun menolaknya.

Seseorang yang sangat kukenal sejak memulai permainan tenisku hingga memasuki masa perkuliahan. Selama ini aku selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan bantuan maupun perhatian dariku. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dia menyadari keberadaan diriku. Namun semakin waktu berlalu, kusadari bahwa usahaku tidak membuahkan hasil. Terlebih disaat perkelahianku dengan ayah dan mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku terdiam tanpa sepatah balasan. Tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk membalas kata-katanya selain memutuskan untuk keluar dan memulai perjalanan hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

Kumulai perjuanganku dengan meminta bantuan Atobe melalui Tezuka. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Tezuka dalam perjalanan pulang dari universitasku. Keputusanku untuk keluar tentu saja ditentang oleh Tezuka maupun Atobe. Pendidikan yang kutekuni memang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, namun rasa lelah dengan pelajaranpun membuatku semakin yakin untuk keluar dari lingkungan pendidikan dan memulai bekerja.

Melihat dan mendengar situasiku, ayah Atobe memberikan kesempatan kepadaku hingga tanpa terasa 1 tahun berlalu sangat cepat. Bahkan atas jerih payahku selama bekerja, ayah Atobe selaku atasanku, ingin memberikan fasilitas dari tempat tinggal maupun pendidikan. Namun itu semua kutolak karena sebuah situasi yang memaksaku untuk tidak menerimanya, hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati kuputuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan tersebut.

**-0000-**

_drrtt... drrrrrttt... _

Kupaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua mataku, mencari sebuah benda yang mengganggu jam istirhatku dan menatap jam yang tertera di layar handphone. Jam 2 pagi dan waktu yang tidak tepat untuk menghubungi seseorang terlebih orang tersebut sangat lelah dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Kutatap kembali nama penelepon tersebut dan tubuhku langsung terhentak dan menjawabnya terburu-buru.

"Ha-halo...?," jawabku terputus-putus akibat rasa tegang dan rasa kantuk yang belum terbalaskan.

"Sanada, apa aku mengganggumu?," terburu-buru aku langsung menjawabnya. "Benarkah? Lalu, apakah kamu ada waktu saat ini?."

"Se-sekarang?," tanyaku meyakinkan. Rasa kantuk beserta rasa takut yang mulai memenuhi pikiran, membuatku semakin tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Ya. Sekarang, Sanada. Datanglah ketempat tinggalku. Sekarang aku berada dirumah dan aku akan menunggumu. Kamu ingat rumahku, bukan?," aku mengiyakan pernyataannya. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu, Sanada." ucapnya lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Kumenghela nafas sejenak dan kembali menyandarkan kepalaku pada selimut tebalku. Keraguan memenuhi seluruh pikiranku namun mau tidak mau aku harus segera menuju kediaman penelefonku ini. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan namun jika tidak kulakukan, maka keburukan akan datang pada keseharianku. Dengan berat hati, kuraih kembali tas biruku, memasukan seluruh perlengkapanku dan segera bergegas menuju kediaman yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Bukan karena jarak, namun sulitnya mencari kendaraan dijam seperti ini. Beruntung aku hanya cukup menunggu 15 menit dan segera bergegas menuju alamat yang kucatat melalui handphoneku ini.

Lebih dari 30 menit akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah kediaman yang cukup mewah dan sangat berbeda sekali dengan tempa tinggalku. Sebuah apartemen yang berkelas tinggi dimana keamanan maupun pelayanan disini sangat dijaga dengan baik. Seorang petugas membantu membukakan pintu dan dengan sopan menanyakan keperluanku. Kuberikan selembar kertas dan diapun menunjukan arah lift yang mempermudahku untuk sampai tujuanku. Kamar yang terletak di lantai 8 dengan suasana yang begitu tenang, menandakan bahwa semua orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan aku sendiri lebih terlihat seperti seorang penghuni yang pulang terlambat atas pekerjaan-pekerjaanku.

Kamar 8096 dengan pintu berwarna merah-kehitaman dan sebuah papan bernama 'Takashi' tergantung disisi kanan pintu, membuat perasaan maupun pikiran dipenuhi rasa khawatir. Kututup kedua mataku dan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kuberanikan diriku mengetuk pintu hitam tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu hitam itu terbuka dan seseorang yang tidak asing kini dihadapanku. Seorang pria yang bertubuh besar dan tinggi sebanding denganku, rambut berwarna silver dengan kaus berwarna putih beserta celana pendek berwarna coklat, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sanada?," ucap Takashi seiring mengajakku masuk ke dalam ruang tengah apartemen ini. Aku mengangguk singkat sebagai ganti jawaban dan menatap beberapa pajangan yang entah membuatku sedikit merinding.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna coklat dengan hiasan bertema binatang menandakan bahwa pemilik apartemen ini menyukai perburuan. Walaupun pajangan-pajangan tersebut hanyalah tiruan, namun bentuk mereka yang cukup menyeramkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan rasa takutpun mulai menguasai diriku. Selain itu, bau beberapa minuman keras maupun rokok bercampur menjadi satu walaupun tidak ada sosok dari bau-bau tersebut. Hanya sebuah gelas bening setinggi 5 cm dengan sebotol minuman dengan merek berkelas tinggi. Perusahaan yang tidak asing dang aku sangat mengetahui seberapa besar harga minuman tersebut. Harga yang cukup membuatmu bertahan hidup selama 3 bulan dengan keadaan sepertiku ini.

Duduk disalah satu sofa dan menatap Takashi yang berjalan perlahan menuju bar kecil diruangan ini untuk menyiaplkan minuman untuk dirinya maupun diriku. "Kenapa, Sanada? Mengapa kamu terlihat tegang sekali? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu kesini, bukan?"

Aku hanya terdiam lalu mencoba menghindar disaat Takashi mulai duduk di sisi kananku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.. Ini bukanlah hal yang pertama namun tetap saja aku tidak dapat menerimanya terlebih untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Tubuhku dan pikiranku tetap menolak tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain mengatas namakan pekerjaan, hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan hidup. Kehidupan dibawah bayang-bayang mimpi buruk sangatlah menyulitkan.

Takashi memberikan sebuah gelas kepadaku dan menatapku sebagai tanda untuk meminumnya. Sebuah minuman yang terasa sangat aneh dan tidak enak harus masuk kedalam tubuhku. Kutatap sesaat gelas tersebut dan Takashi secara bergantian. Menelan ludah sejenak lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk segera menegaknya. Dalam waktu singkat, tubuhku terasa berat dan panas. Reaksi yang sangat diinginkan oleh orang disisiku saat ini.

"Kenapa, Sanada? Apa kamu masih merasa asing dengan minuman ini? Sudah berkali-kali kamu meminumnya, tetapi kamu masih belum terbiasa?," ucapnya seiring meletakan gelas minumanku pada sebuah meja kecil, lalu menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ti-tidak...ha-hanya saj-," kata-kataku terhenti seketika disaat Takashi mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Tanpa memberi waktu, Takashi terus menciumku dengan ganas hingga kurasakan deru nafasku yang mulai terhambat. Hingga akhirnya Takashi memberikan jarak antara wajah kami dan akupun mengambil nafas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sanada, wajahmu benar-benar menarik dan aku tidak bosan melihatnya."

"Ta-takash-," ucapanku terhenti dalam sesaat dan tubuhku kembali dikendalikan oleh orang yang berada didepanku ini. Rasa sakit yang ingin kulupakan kini kembali kurasakan. Kucoba memohon untuk menghentikan tindakan yang salah ini namun tidak ada sepatah kata dariku didengar olehnya.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit namun tidak ada sepatah kata maupun air mata yang keluar sebagai gambaran rasa sakit maupun rasa kesalku. Beberapa hari lalu, tubuhku baru saja sembuh dari beberapa bekas luka namun kini luka tersebut kembali terlihat beserta beberapa tanda yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Kuraih selimut berwarna biru muda yang berada dihadapanku ini untuk menutup sebagian tubuhku seiring menatap sosok Takashi didekat sebuah jendela. Meminum beberapa gelas lalu kembali mendekatiku.

"Sanada, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal bersamaku? Aku akan menjamin seluruh kebutuhan hidupmu asalkan kamu menuruti seluruh perintahku. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung menggeleng sebagai penolakanku. Kuraih pakaianku beserta jaket yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun merapikan tubuhku dan bergegas untuk segera kembali ke tempat tinggalku. Tempat tinggal yang begitu sempit namun terasa sangat nyaman bagiku. Tepat ketika kuraih tas hitamku, Takashi menahan pergelanganku dan mendorongku hingga punggungku bertabrakan dengan tembok.

"Kamu mau kemana, Sanada? Bukankah aku belum 'memberikan' apa yang harus menjadi hakmu?," bisik Takashi seiring tangan kirinya yang kembali menyentuh pinggangku. Aku menggeleng dan menolak bahwa aku ingin segera kembali namun Takashi menarikku dengan kasar sehingga tubuhku terhempas ke dinginnya lantai. "Sanada, kuberikan kamu kesempatan sekali lagi dengan penawaranku ini. Apakah kamu bersedia menjadi milikku? Aku tidak akan bertindak kasar jika kamu menuruti permintaanku ini."

"Menjadi miliknya? Tentu saja tidak! Menjadi miliknya sama saja menjual tubuhku untuk sepanjang hidupku!," ucapku dalam hati dan kubalaskan dengan sebuah gelengan maupun langkah mundurku.

"Ternyata kamu lebih suka bermain kasar, Sanada," ucap Takashi dan kali ini dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat kasar. Memukul perut maupun punggungku dengan kedua kakinya. Seluruh tubuhku sudah sangat lelah sehingga tidak bisa melawan selain melindungi kepalaku dibawah kedua telapak tanganku.

"Ku-kumohon.. Lepaskan aku...," ucapku lemah tanpa melepaskan tanganku dari atas kepalaku. Tiada henti kucoba memohon padanya namun cacian maupun makian yang kudapatkan. Aku yang sudah tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa memohon hingga kusadari bahwa perkataanku mulai keluar dari kesadaranku.

Apa yang kukatakan maupun kulakukan sudah tidak dapat kurasakan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas, sakit dan...kosong. Melihatku yang sudah tidak dapat melawan maupun berkata sepatah kata, Takashi menarik kedua tanganku, memaksaku untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai 2. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Takashi langsung mendorong tubuhku hingga tersungkur diatas lantai, mengambil tas maupun pakaianku. Hanya sebuah kaus berwarna putih beserta celana hitam yang dia sisakan. Setelah memeriksa dan mengambil seluruh barang milikku, Takashi bergegas keluar dari kamar ini dan mengunci pintunya.

"Jika tidak bisa dengan cara halus, maka akan kulakukan dengan cara kasar, Sanada. Apapun caranya, kamu harus menjadi milikku," serunya dibalik pintu yang kini menjadi penghalangku untuk kembali pada keseharianku. Udara dingin dan hawa pengap mulai kurasakan. Setelah kuamati baik-baik, sepertinya ruangan ini jarang dipakai terlebih tidak banyak barang yang diletakan selain beberapa kardus maupun sebuah matras disisi tembok kanan ruangan ini. Beruntung sebuah selimut tipis berada tidak jauh dari matras tersebut.

Sisa tenaga kukerahkan pada kedua tanganku hingga membawaku kepada matras beserta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk permukaan kulit hingga tulangku. Kulingkarkan tubuhku agar seluruh tubuhku dapat tertutup oleh selimut tipis ini. Rasa sakit, dingin, lapar dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Perlahan kurasakan deru nafasku yang mulai bertambah cepat dan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Kupendamkan wajahku pada matras untuk memperkecil isak tangisku ini.

_Mengapa... Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa kehidupanku sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak yang seusiaku ini? Apakah ini sudah jalan hidupku yang harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini? Namun, sampai kapan?_

dan...Yukimura... Apakah kamu lupa padaku? Apa kamu tidak menyadari betapa aku menyayangimu? Apakah yang kulakukan ini...sia-sia? Apakah yang kulakukan kepada Yukimura...hanyalah tindakan bodoh? Rasa sayang dan sukaku kepada Yukimura...yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan walaupun kuberikan nyawaku padanya? Yukimura, apa arti diriku kepadamu sebenarnya? 

_Tidak... Terlebih lagi... Apa kamu sadar akan keberadaanku, Yukimura? _

**-0000-**

**Pov : Yukimura**

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan masih ada satu jam sebelum aku bertemu dengan Reichirou. Kukeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku yang merupakan alamat tempat tinggal Genichirou dari Tezuka. Bertanya-tanya sejenak mengenai kepastian tempat maupun lingkungan disana dan kudapatkan berbagaimacam reaksi dengan maksud yang sama. Setiap orang yang kutanyakan, mereka selalu terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang melarangku untuk pergi karena buruk dan kerasnya lingkungan ditempat tersebut.

Kurang dari jam 3, akhirnya kutemukan sosok yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu, Reichirou. Penampilannya yang begitu santai membuatku semakin percaya diri. Walaupun Reichirou seorang anak perempuan, tenaga dan keahliannya dalam kendo maupun kempo tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Genichirou dan Reichirou pernah mendapatkan penghargaan besar setelah menang dibeberapa pertandingan dan mempertahankan kemenangan mereka dipertandingan internasional.

"Yukimura, kita berangkat sekarang?," tanyanya seiring memasukan telepon genggamnya kedalam tas biru yang dia letakan di pinggangnya. "Kamu sudah mendapatkan alamatnya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengadah keatas karena tubuh Reichirou yang lebih tinggi daripadaku. "Sudah dan ini alamatnya," sambungku dan memberikan kartu tersebut padanya. "Apa kamu pernah mendengar alamat ini sebelumnya?"

Reichirou mengangguk. "Aku hanya pernah dengar dari kakek dan ibuku saja. Tempat ini memang menyeramkan namun ibu selalu berkata, 'Tidak ada tempat yang lebih menyeramkan selain 'Sanada' dojo." jelasnya singkat dan langsung disambut sebuah tawaan besar oleh kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Reichirou. Maafkan aku atas kelemahanku ini," ucapku seiring menundukan kepalaku.

"Tenanglah, Yukimura. Lagipula tidak ada kelemahan maupun kekuatan disini. Aku juga tidak keberatan sama sekali dan seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena...aku rindu dengan kakakku ini. Sudah lama kami tidak berlatih bersama." Aku mengangguk dan kembali berterima kasih kepadanya. Reichirou yang lebih terlihat bersahabat jika dibandingkan oleh Genichirou, sejujurnya aku sedikit merasa khawatir padanya. Namun mengingat bagaimana seramnya ketika dia marah, membuatku kembali berfikir dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Mencoba mencari cara jika Reichirou sampai marah diluar kendalinya.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Genichirou membutuhkan lebih dari 2 jam karena penuhnya kendaraan. Setelah sampai pada sebuah lahan kosong, akupun kembali bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar hingga akhirnya kami diberikan petunjuk menuju apartemen yang cukup sulit dijangkau ini. Informasi mengenai kediaman Genichirou sungguh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Seram dan bahayanya lingkungan disini melebihi dari yang kubanyangkan.

Selain pandangan warga sekitar yang kurang bersahabat, akses maupun keadaan rumah-rumah sekitarpun membuat suasana perjalanan menjadi lebih menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama bangunan-bangunan sekitar dapat mempertahankan keberadaannya. Aku dan Reichirou hanya dapat berharap tidak adanya angin besar yang datang menghantam jika masih ingin hidup didunia ini.

Menaniki beberapa tangga dan menelusuri lorong-lorong, kamipun menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam namun tidak terdengar suara aktivitas didalamnya. Kucoba untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Apa Genichirou niichan belum pulang?," tanya Reichirou seiring ikut mencoba mengetuk pintu hitam ini. Aku menggeleng dan mencoba mengetuk kembali. Bukan pintu apartemen Genichirou yang terbuka, tetapi pintu penghuni sebelah yang sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kami berdua. Seorang nenek yang terlihat lusuh namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, raut wajahnya begitu lembut dan bersahabat.

"Apa kalian teman Sanada?." tanyanya santai yang menggambarkan bagaimana hubungan antara dirinya dengan Genichirou. "Jika kalian mencari dia, sejak kemarin Sanada belum pulang dan biasanya dia akan datang setelah 3 sampai 4 hari."

"Benarkah itu, nek?," tanyaku balik dan nenek itu hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana ini, Reichirou? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kami berdua hanya saling bertatap bingung dan tiba-tiba saja Nenek itu menarik lengan bajuku. "Jika kalian tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalian masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu? Tidak enak mengundang banyak perhatian warga disini."

Tanpa banyak kata, kamipun berjalan masuk mengikuti Nenek dari belakang. Langkahku terhentak ketika melihat tempat tinggalnya yang begitu sederhana dan cukup berbahaya. Tanpa bermaksud menyinggung, namun banyaknya retakan pada tembok dan luasnya ruangan yang begitu kecil membuat perasaanku menjadi sakit. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka adanya tempat tinggal seperti ini di zaman yang sudah maju seperti sekarang.

Nenek yang bernama Tsugumi ini sudah menganggap Sanada seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sanada sering membantu maupun menolong nenek Tsugumi disaat bekerja ataupun keperluan sehari-harinya. Di tinggal oleh keluarga dan bekerja untuk bertahan hidup diusianya seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah. Terbatasnya tenaga, pendengaran maupun penglihatan menjadi kendala besar namun nenek Tsugumi tetap bertahan sampai pada suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Sanada dalam keadaan yang cukup 'mengenaskan'.

Atas bantuannya, Sanada dapat tinggal diapartemen ini dan mulai bekerja membantu nenek Tsugumi. Hanya saja pekerjaan Sanada membuat sang nenek merasa khawatir. Beberapa kali nenek Tsugumi menyarankan bahkan melarangnya untuk kembali kepekerjaan tersebut, namun sebuah 'tuntutan' membuat Sanada tetap bekerja walau 'tidak' dalam hatinya.

"'Tuntutan'? Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tuntutan' itu, nek?," potongku karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu besar.

Nenek Tsugumi menundukan kepalanya dan memberikan tanda kepada kami untuk ikut mendekat. "Sanada bekerja di perusahaan Takashi, sebuah perusahaan besar yang terlihat baik namun sebenarnya banyak sekali segala kejahatan dibalik itu semua. Salah satunya adalah pemilik perusahaannya yang selalu memaksa Sanada untuk tinggal bersama dengan dirinya."

Kali ini Reichiro yang angkat bicara. "Apa maksud nenek? Meminta Genichirou niichan untuk tinggal bersama?"

Kami berdua menatap nenek Tsugumi dalam keheningan. Nenek Tsugumi menatap kami kembali dan mengangguk perlahan. Hal yang kami takutkan ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang kami butuhkan, kuputuskan untuk mengajak Reichirou untuk berpamitan karena hari yang semakin malam dan nenek Tsugumi juga memerlukan istirahat untuk aktivitas berikutnya.

Didalam perjalanan pulang, kami hanya bisa diam dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya Reichirou mulai angkat bicara. "Seiichi niichan, kita harus bagaimana?" Aku menggeleng. Tidak ada rencana apapun yang terlintas dikepalaku dan aku hanya dapat menatap selembar kertas ditanganku ini. Alamat seseorang yang bernama Takashi dari nenek Tsugumi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pencarian kita besok pagi?," ucapku tiba-tiba. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan masalahku ini. Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Reichiro?"

Reichiro menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Yukimura niichan. Aku akan menemanimu mencari Genichirou niichan. Lagipula ini bukanlah masalahmu sendiri. Genichirou niichan juga keluargaku dan tentu saja ini menjadi masalahku juga. Yukimura niichan, bagaimana kalau mengajak beberapa orang untuk ikut mencari?"

"Eh?," panikku. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Tidak apakah?" Reichirou mengangguk perlahan. "...tapi...mungkin saranmu benar juga. Akan kucoba mencari dan mengajak beberapa orang yang dapay kuandalkan untuk membantu kita. Bagaimana?"

Reichiro kembali mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Setelah melewati persimpangan jalan, kamipun sampai dikediaman Sanada. Walau hari sudah larut, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Reichiro pulang sendirian. Setelah berpamitan, akupun dengan segera bergegas menuju tempat tinggalku untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan memakan waktu lebih dari 1 jam dan setibanya di depan pintu rumah, kukeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku dan segera bergegas menuju kamar tidurku.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku dan kembali menatap secarik kertas keberadaan Genichirou. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan namun tidak ada satu idepun yang terlintas dalam otakku. Kuraih telepon genggamku dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang kuharapkan dia bisa membantuku untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

_"Ya, Seiichi? Ada apa...?" _

**-ooToBeContinueoo-**


End file.
